Turned to ash
by shiroyuki42
Summary: One shot about a girl name Lia who becomes the bride of her childhood friend and lover. The Earl Ash. But he is a vampire.


Just a littel something I wrote long ago in the train to school.^^ Hope you enjoy.

THIS IS A ONE SHOT Possible continuation

Vampire's bride

I was all alone in my dark room, but I liked that. It was as if the darkness protected me but at the same time I was scared of it. I could not see wat was lurking in the shadows. But that was not the only reason that I was scared, it was because of Alto's words.

"I will come back for you, en when I do I will suck you dry".

A shiver went down my spine when I recalled him say that. Alto, the twin brother of my lover Ash. All he wanted was my pure blood, oke it was the same reason Ash became intersted in me. But he loved me completely even though he couldn't drink my blood he choose to remain by my side. It became a bit colder in my room and I pulled the blanket over my head. I put my hand under my pillow en searched for the silver knife Ash gave me to protecd myself. I felt safer when I held it and I recall Ash his words as he gave it to me

"one stab in the heart with this and any vampire will die. Dont hasitate to use it, even on me when I lose myself from the hunger"  
>Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes<p>

"Ash.." I sniffed.

Al of the sudden I heard the curtains rustle and I felt the wind blowing into my room. I slowly looked at the window from underneath my blanked. What I saw scared me, a dark shadow was standing before my opened window and a pair of bloodred eye's looked at me. I held the knife thighter in my fist, when the shadow came closer I charhed

"whaaaaa I won't give you anything alto" I screamed while pointing The knife at his heart

" lia, you're awake it's me Ash"

"Ash" I changed my course of direction and bumped into him. Inmeadiatly I gave him a hug

"I was scared I thought that you were Alto"

he chukeld " good to see you lost your hesitation to kill a vampire, and I am a lot hotter than my brother you know"

"sorry"

I mutterd still holding on to him, but that wasn't for long. He stood up and pulled me with him. There was a silence, and I looked at Ash. He let his gaze run over me. A shiver ran down my spine when he stopped his gaze at the nape of my neck, then he continued and looked me right in the eye's. Then he came closer and handed me an old dress and cloak.

"Put it on we are going somewhere" I nodded I had a faint idea what he wanted to do.

"I will wait outside, call me when you are done" and he dissapeared, only the rusteling of the curtains where proof he had left my room. I looked at the dress in my hands, it was a beautiful purple dress. Quickly I put it on and wrapped the cloak around my schoulders.  
>"Ash" I wispered.<p>

"You're done"

"yes"

"good lets go then" and he took me in his arms and we jumped down from the roof. The world was moving faster than I could see, but I noticed that the gray color of the buildings made place for the green one from the forest. "We are here " he said He put me down and I looked around. We were in front of a old gate. There was a thick fog so I didn't saw imediatly were we are. Ash put his arm around me an leaded me towards the gate. Then a shock run throug me, I recognised the scenery. It was the old graveyard in the forest.  
>"Why are we here" I asked.<p>

Ash kept silent and we walked further into the graveyard. I looked around me, the fog and the gravestones gave of a eerie feeling. Suddenly we stoped walking and I looked towards the building we stopped infront of. It was a mausoleum. On the door of it was a inscription carved. Ash let go of my shoulder and let me walk towards the door. I was shocked as I readed the inscription.

' here rest earl Ashberd Redford. God may have his soul. 1607-1629'

I turned around and wanted to say something but Ash was quicker

"yes this is my grave, this is where I underwend my transformation towards a vampire after my brother bit me" he stopped talking and came closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek. It felt cold

"lia this will be your gravesite to" I looked straight into his red eye's. I knew this was coming but it still shocked me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the door. I was stunned and I didn't knew what to do. Ash pulled the heavy door away and walked inside. Inside he let go of my wrist, I heard a faint rusteling followd by the sound of stone rubbing against stone.  
>"Ash.."<p>

"even if you are not ready for it I don't care" "I felt his hands on my shoulder, and then they slided down towards my middel. I wanted to grab his hands but sudenly he let go of me.

"Ash, where are you?" It was pitch black in the room and I saw nothing.

"Ash?"

no reaction. I started to be scared. Wat was going on. I looked around me and tried to find Ash his precens. Then I saw him, his eye's were redder than normal. Finaly my legs gave in and I fell to the ground

"Ash, please I am scared where are you?" I said almoast crying

"sorry" he wispered in my ear, and gently he lifted me up. In his arms I let al my fears go. Why was I even scared to begin with, Ash would never harm me.

He put me down on a stone table at least that is what I thought it was.

"Funny that there is a table in a place like this" he chukeld and said

"this is my tomb you know don't you think this is somthing els than a table"  
>Thats when I realized I was sitting ontop of Ash's coffin. I probalby pullad a weird face because Ash began to laugh. But quickly he became serieus again.<br>" Lia" he said and he pulled me down. I felt his weight that was resting on my shoulders. Then he also climbed ontop of the coffin. He was now completly covering me , I looked toward him. I placed my hand on were I thought his cheek was and said

" I love you Ash" he came closer to me and I felt his nose brush against my neck.

" I love you to, for now and the eternety to come" he said as well

I let out a littel scream when I felt his tounge on my neck. I held onto him because it was coming, I felt his breath and streched out my neck. The feeling of his fangs entering me was painfull, my body moved on its one and tried to get away. Ash, in reaction to that, grabbed my wrish with more force and I couldn't move.  
>It was so hot but somhow also cold<p>

'wat was this?' The sound of him drinking my blood made me dizzy, or was it omething else?.  
>My thought's starded to slip away and a burning pain spread through my body.<br>Ash removed his fangs and looked at me.  
>"Lia, from now of on you are my servant I will now stop your transformation, your servants name will be lila rosa" and he bit himself in the wrist .<br>He started to drink his own blood. Afther a while he let go of his wrist and brought his lips closer to mine. His kiss was warm. I tasted his blood ,it was sweet. I swallowd it and Ash removed his lips.

"Lia, forgive me I am going to do something very cruel to you and your familie" I tried to talk but I couldend produce a singel word.

"For now sleep Lila rose" a shock ran throug my body and my eyelids became heavy.

"Ash" I finally brought out. After that the darkness surounding me became thicker and I finally lost councesnes.

"Lia, Lia wake up please" I heard sombody say in panic "Lia, come on little sis of mine " a familiar voice urged me to stand up but I couldn't, nor could I open my eyes " Its no use sir, by the time we found her she was already..." "How could this happen" one of the familliar voices said "The couse of death is blood loss through 2 puncturs in het aorta located in the neck area"  
>" what kind of a joke is this are you saying it was a vampire who killed my little sis!" "no sir how could that be possible..." my head starded to hurt as I recognized one of the voices, it was my brother.<p>

0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I felt as if i woke up for the first time in decades. I held onto Ash's shoulders as he carried me out of a strange building. It was al so weird, I was in a dark room when I woke up, it was small and cramped. Afther I starded to panick there was a small light at my feet and I was pulled out of the room. To my surprise I was lying in the arms of Ash ,wearing a strange white dress.

"Oke we are out of sight from the securety camera's lets go". And he took of at a enormus speed. Next thing I knew we were in the old cottage where I met Ash for the first time, it was his home.  
>He walked into the living room and put me onto a old couch.<p>

"Wait here I will make you something to eat" and he dissapeared. I sighted, and looked around the room. My eye fell onto a newsaper in the trashcan. 'Thats weird Ash would never trow something away like this' I recall him saying

'with newspapers I can read my own time I saved each one of them sinds the day I became a vampire. I wont forget who I was and when I lived' I pulled it out of the trashcan and readed the headline

'girl mysteriosly murdered'

I began to read.

' in the morning of Monday the 25 the deadth body of a young girl was fond on the old graveyard in Redstone forest. She was fond 2 days afther she was reported missing. The cause of death was blood loss through to punctures in her neck. And this is wat makes it mysterius, her body was found infront of the masoleum of earl Ashenbert who lived from 1607 until 1629. Acording to the rumors He was killed and bitten by a vampire, and later came back as one. The familie of the young girl is strucken with grief. The girl who goes by the name of Lia Riverdale was just 18 years old.'

Shocked I readed my own name over and over again

"no my parents they.." "Lia" I heard Ash say.  
>I was shocked and turned around " you made them think i was death"<p>

"Lia there is a reason for this"

"I wont listen to it I will go to them right now and tell them I am alive" and I walked past Ash toward the door he made no attempt to stop me.

"Lila roza, I commend thy to stop" he said cool. And I stopped moving, wath was this why...  
>" cant I move, is that wat you think I will tel you. You are my servand now, ofcourse I dont intend to treat you that way but as my lover, but if you go against me I have no choise but to stop you using the power I have over you"<p>

"but I, my family they think I am" and I starded to crie.

" I am sorry Lia but they could be in danger if they find out abouth the excistence of Vampire's" and he hugged me. " smile again please, tomorrow we are going to leave this country so I want you to have happy memories of it " I looked at him in amazemend

"what?!"  
>" you heard me, we are going to travel around the world, its about time I leave this place and my brother won't find us very easy that way" "but how can I possible agree with this, it wil hurt my family so much" "I said it, I will do something very cruel " That night i cried in the arms of Ash. I will miss them so much. How I will hurt them.<p>

0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyaa, I love vampire stories(except twillight) Im thinking about writhing a chap about how Ash and Lia met (I know one thing, they will be childeren)  
>Back then when I wrote this. It was still at the beginning of my story writing. Before I discoverd the fandom and fanfiction which scatterd my innocent way of thinking completely.<p>

Aaaah the good old days^^ ~shiroyuki42


End file.
